I know who you are
by IAmJohnLocked4Life
Summary: Two go missing and come back to new lives without memories. What will it take to set things back again, and does someone have to die in order to set things right. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chp.1

I woke up this morning only knowing who I was and where I was. My name is Doctor Spencer Reid, and I am in my apartment on 9254 Apple Wood Street. That is all I know. I don't remember where I work and I don't know my past. I began to wonder if I got drunk last night, but there were no obvious signs of this. I have to admit that I was scared, but I couldn't just sit in bed all day, and not do anything. I got up to take a shower in hopes that it would help jog my memory, but it didn't help. When I realized this, I kept going, got dressed, and walked out to the living room.

I sat down to have breakfast, and noticed an ID sitting on the table. I picked it up, and looked at what it read. "Dr. Spencer Reid, Jeffersonian, Forensic Anthropologist". This made no sense because I knew nothing about anthropology. The phone rang a few minutes later; the caller ID read Agent Seeley Booth.

"Hello." I answered tentatively.

" Is this Spencer Reid?" The agent named Seeley Booth questioned.

"This is."

"This is Booth, we met yesterday. I'm on my way to pick you up. We are going to a crime scene, so bring anything you might need. I'll be there in ten minutes."

The line went dead, giving me no chance to respond. I sat in silence contemplating what to tell Booth. There was a knock on the door ten minutes later and I got up to open the door for him. The first thing I noticed were his looks. He was a muscular man with black hair, and his face looked harden by war : it looked like he had lost someone very recently.

"Are you ready, kid?" He questioned

"I can't go with you." I replied

"Why not?"

" I don't remember anything. I think I should to go to a hospital."

Booth gave me a strange look before responding.

"Then that's what we'll do. I will tell you about the case on the way there."

I grabbed my things and we were on our way. There was a file sitting on my seat, so I picked it up and began to read while Booth was outside talking on his phone. I was reading so fast that I through eight pages before Booth got in the car.

"I called your boss and told her we would meet her at the lab." Booth said as he started the car. "Now let's fill you in. You work at the Jeffersonian. I'm an FBI agent you partner with often. Your boss is Camille Saroyan, but we all call her Cam. You work with Jack Hodgins, who is your bug, dirt, and slime guy; Angela Montenegro-Hodgins, who does facial reconstructions, and she works with technology." Booth took a deep slow breath. "We have the case in that folder because three days ago, you became the number one forensic anthropologist in the country."

"What happened to my predecessor?" I questioned

"She had your job before she went missing three days ago." Booth said with a shaky voice "Her name is Doctor Temperance Brennan."

CHP.2

I was driving to work when I realized that I didn't remember before yesterday was blank. It was a shock, but I had to pay attention to the road. Today was my first day at the Behavioral Analysis Unit. After I parked in the Quantico parking lot, I got out of my car and walked into the building, trying to remember anything at all. While I was in the elevator, I remembered meeting a nice man yesterday. His name is Aaron Hotchner, and I think he is my boss. The elevator opened on the second floor and I walked toward the desk Aaron was sitting at. He did not smile at me when he noticed me, which just made his face seem hardened by his career.

"Agent Hotchner…"Brennan began.

"Please Doctor Brennan, call me Hotch. How are you doing?" He questioned

"I don't know. I've seem to have lost some of my memory."

"What? Did you hit your head?" He stood quickly with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't think so ." I replied honestly. "But I don't know how to do this job."

"I am confident you can figure it out as we go. If you feel that you need help we can take you to the hospital."

"That's a good idea, but what can I do now?"

"Right now there is a team meeting about our next case starting. I'll introduce you to the team."

He quickly turned on his heels and I followed right behind him. Hotch opened a door and we both walked in.

"Hotch, you're late" A dark skinned man pointed out as soon as we walked in.

"I'm sorry, but I had to show our new team member where to go." The dark skinned man shot a disapproving look at Hotch. "Brennan." He turned to me. "This is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan." He gesture to the dark skinned man. "This is our public liaison Jennifer Jareau."

"Please call me J.J." A blonde woman said as she nodded her head in hello.

"And…."Hotch began before a woman burst through the door with files in her hands

"Baby girl." Morgan shouted out in surprise

"Sorry Morgan, I…" She turned to face Hotch and I. "My goodness, where are my manners?" She place the files down on the desk. "I'm Penelope Garcia."

"Temperance Brennan." I introduced myself as we shook hands. Once Garcia let go of my hand, she started passing out files.

"Garcia is our computer technician." Hotch whispered to me.

"What is this Hotch?" Morgan asked

"This is our new case." He replied

"What? We got pulled?" JJ exclaimed

"We did."

Garcia stopped and spoke softly.

"He hasn't even been…missing…." her voice trailed off at the end

"For four days." Morgan finished for Garcia.

"I understand." Hotch answered in agreement. "Agent Strauss told me that we need a new person, because we are not a full team. Even with Brennan, we still aren't a full team. His case is also being handled by missing persons."

"That's not right.' Garcia whispered through the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Garcia is right, Hotch. We should be handling Reid's case."

"I'm sorry, but I had no say in the decision." Hotch tried to explain

"No say in the decision. Hotch, he is a team member and you run this team." Morgan argued

"I know it's not my place to intrude." I loudly interrupted . " but, what happened? I can leave if you would like."

"No you don't have to go. Morgan, since you started this argument. I thought you might like to tell Dr. Brennan what happened." Hotch growled fiercely

"Fine." Morgan huffed under his breath. "Doctor Spencer Reid, whose position you now hold, was our teammate." he choked through the last words. "He's been missing for three days."

CHP.3

"How do you know she is missing?" I asked Booth.

"She didn't come to work and we went to find her but…" His voice trailed off at the end.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I shouldn't of asked."

"It's fine." Booth responded. "That case you have there might be linked to the body that was found this morning."

"So you think that there may be a serial killer here?"

"We do. This morning's body was found by a couple hikers. The person has gun shot wounds to the head and chest. We feel that this body is connected with a case that Doctor Brennan was working on."

"Who are the suspects?" I asked

"We have two suspects. The first is Max Keenan, and the second is George Foyet."

My hand violently hit the dash board as pain ripped through my head. Booth pulled over quickly and watched me. I sat still, trying to stop the pain.

"Are you okay?" Booth questioned

"I know that name. I remember that name."

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We still need to go to a hospital." The pain in my head began to go to a dull ache. "Why did you stop?"

"I was just making sure you were fine."

"Go. I'm fine." The car started to move. "Who is Max Keenan?"

"He's killed sixteen people in five years, but we couldn't hold him on anything. He stopped killing five months ago, but now we think he reappeared." Booth informed me.

"What caused him to stop?" I asked myself. "What does Foyet have to do with this?" I asked myself again. "Booth where is Foyet's file?"

"We don't have one on him." Booth answered truthfully.

CHP.4

"How did Reid go missing?" I questioned

"We are not going to talk about this!" Morgan shouted. "If we are not looking after his case then there is no reason to discuss it!"

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, turning away. "I know it's not my place to ask. I won't ask again."

"It's alright. We are a little tightly strung and sleep deprived." J.J explained.

"After this meeting Morgan, I need to see you and Dr. Brennan in my office. Before we get our new case, I need to explain something. Brennan is here to help but, she seems to be missing a large portion of her memory." Hotch told everyone.

I could see some people looking at me strangely and some people were trying to find a solution to my memory problem.

"What can we do to help?" J.J asked

"Right now," Hotch stated. "Nothing. Shall we get on with our case?" Hotch said while turning to Garcia, effectively changing the topic of conversation.

"Our counterparts on DC need help. They have one particularly difficult case that is causing trouble. This is a serial killing that currently has 16 victims that have appeared over the past five years. The unsub has been off the radar for about a year, but a new body cropped up in the woods with gunshot wounds to the head and chest. The most likely suspect right now, in the FBI's eyes at least, is a man named Max Keenan."

I leaned forward and gripped the table in agony as pain ripped through my head. It felt like I had been hit multiple times in the head with a brick.

"Dr. Brennan." Hotch called as he got our of his chair. "Dr. Brennan, maybe we should step outside."

Too preoccupied to protest, Hotch took my arm and guided me out of the room

"Dr. Brennan, what's wrong?"

"I remember that name." I gasped through clenched teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't we have a file on Foyet?" I questioned

"We just don't, not yet. His name was never brought up in one of our cases. Cam said that she would send pictures of the crime scene to us."

The rest of the car ride was silent. I continued to read to the file, but I couldn't help to look over at Booth. I could see tears hiding in his eyes. He must really care for Brennan, and right now he can't do anything to find her. He has lost one partner and now he has to deal with me, a new memory-loss ridden partner. I couldn't help but feel bad for Booth. The car stopped, and I looked up from the file. Booth was wiping a stray tear from his face.

"Let's go." he said weakly.

We sat in the waiting room for twenty minutes before I was helped. It also took another half an hour before the doctor came back with the results of the tests. The doctor walked in, and sat down in front of the gurney I was sitting on, quickly running through my medical file. When he finished, he looked up at me.

"All of the tests show negative results." The doctor informed us

"Well, what does that mean?" Booth questioned, clearly confused.

"It means." I began. "They have no idea why I have lost my memory."

* * *

><p>The meeting went by in a blur, ending with Hotch giving directions to create a profile. I followed Hotch to his office while Morgan lagged behind. When we finished congregating in his office, Hotch shut the door.<p>

"I would like to introduce you to Derek Morgan." Hotch spoke to me while looking at Morgan, "and I am appalled by his behavior toward you, our new agent."

"I would like to explain." Morgan pleaded.

"You most certainly will." Hotch retorted

"I was not trying to offend Dr. Brennan. I believe that she is very much capable for this job. What I was trying to say is that this whole situation is bullshit. Reid hasn't even been missing three days, and we have already replaced him! We don't even know if he is de…" Morgan struggled with the last word, but he couldn't finish that thought.

"I understand. If it was up to me, we would be working his case right now, but it was not my decision. Dr. Brennan's file was dropped on my desk yesterday and I was told that she was coming later in the day. I had only learned yesterday that she would be our new agent."

"Why were we dropped from the case?" Morgan said with curiosity.

"It was not my decision and I have no idea why we were dropped. You need to apologize to Dr. Brennan for your behavior." Hotch ordered.

Morgan looked like he was ready to punch Hotch, but he took a deep breath and turned to me.

"I am sorry for the way that I behaved." Morgan apologized as he held out his hand. I shook his hand, not being one to hold a grudge. What happened was now all water under the bridge.

"Good, now that we have solved this problem." Hotch said, while turning to Morgan. "Morgan, I want you to get back to work."

Morgan turned around and left the office, while Hotch grabbed his car keys

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Hotch told me

Throughout the car ride, Hotch apologized for Morgan's behavior. I told him that I understood and that it was no big deal. Within the hour, we were back in the car and returning to the BAU. It was silent in the car, but the doctor's words kept ringing in my head.

"I'm sorry Miss Brennan, we have no clue why you have lost your memory. All of the tests have come back with negative results.


End file.
